Together
by azureLuna11
Summary: When everything seems lost, maybe it's not. Maybe the bond between brothers is much more stronger than you'd think. One-Shot, set during Infinity War


**Yellow my awesome peeps! I dunno what im doing exactly...this just entered my brain and...yep.**

 _ **Warning...possible spoilers if u haven't already spoiled yourself like I have...**_

 **Thank u and Enjoy (:**

* * *

/ _I try to picture me without you. But I can't...- Immortals-Fall Out Boy/_

* * *

"If you weren't such a coward Laufeyson, this could've been avoided," Proxima Midnight sneered before spitting on Loki's face. The rest of the Black Order laughed at the action, hoping to receive a response from the God of Mischief, just so they could have more reasons to hurt him. But they got nothing. Loki was stiff. Still staring at all the bodies beneath him...

'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry,' Loki repeated in his head so many times he started having a headache. But he hardly noticed.

It wasn't long before... **he** finally appeared.

But Thanos wasn't alone, kneeling beside him was...Thor...oh god...

A disbelieving gasp drew away from his mouth. His brother was alive...but for how much longer...?

"Hello again Loki, my lovely little mischievous pet. How long has it been...? Four, five years"?

Loki wasn't in control of his body anymore, he shuddered like a freezing child. All _those_ memories came back...memories he so wished would be locked away for eternity.

"Yes, correct me if I'm wrong. But weren't you supposed to deliver me a certain Infinity Stone... _as soon_ as you were done having your fun on earth? Rather late delivery don't you think"? Thor lifted his head weakly, staring his little brother in the eye. As if silently telling him to not bend to the Mad Titan's will.

Loki gulped, how the hell was he supposed to get himself out of this one...? More importantly, how was he going to get his brother free from-...

"Are you going to speak Slivertongue? Or has the cat got it"?

Snapping out of his daze, Loki felt horrified at his mistake.

"Forgive me sire...I...I know I failed you. And deserve punishment. Do with me as you please, but I beg for you to let my brother go. He has nothing to do with this".

"Oh believe me, I'll do whatever I want to you. But did you really just order me to release your 'thunder brother'? Ohhhh, my pet. I thought you'd know better by now...perhaps you need another lesson in respect...". Gripping Thor's neck roughly, the titan kept a casual look as though everything that was happening was normal. Thor choked out desperately making Loki cringe.

"This is what's going to happen. You're going to give me the Tesseract, no questions asked. And in exchange, your dear big brother's life. It's your choice".

Loki was torn. He couldn't just _hand over_ the Tesseract. But he also couldn't stand idly by and be the cause of Thor's death. This was a trap. Thanos would never own up to his side of the bargain.

"Well alright. My patience has run out. Say goodbye to last member of your family Liesmith". Thor screamed louder.

" _NO! Enough of this!_ You want the Stone master...? Here". Bringing the Tesseract out of it's hiding place, Loki held it up, tears pooling in his eyes. He couldn't stand it, if he were to lose Thor now, he'd lose everything. There was no way out.

Thanos grinned menacingly. "There's the pet I know, good boy". Letting go of Thor's head, the Mad Titan reached out and seized the Space Stone. Crushing it in less than a second, he placed it in it's true place, right in his gauntlet.

"I suppose it's time for me to return the favor, but not without a little _fun"._

Shit.

"Hold him down," Thanos nodded towards his children, to which they responded eagerly. Loki felt Ebony Maw digging his claws into his shoulders. The Mad Titan turned back around to drag Thor back by his head this time. The God of Thunder let out a feral growl, resisting miserably.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Loki cursed, they were going to...they were actually... _damn these bastards all to Hel._

They were going to force Thor to watch. To witness him die. The Black Order motioned him to fall to his knees, _shit shit shit shit shit-_

 _"_ Look down there Thor Odinson. Your brother wants to see you". _dammit._

Thor's eyes searched everywhere, until the two of them finally locked gazes. The relief in Thor's expression soon switched to fear/horror. Loki spoke before his brother was able to shout something, most-likely to Thanos.

"Brother, shut it. It's over. I don't have much time, so I'll just say it. I've never stopped loving you unconditionally throughout the years. Promise me you'll avenge our people...".

Thor screeched incoherently, with tears streaming down his dirty face. Trying to at least leave a scratch on Thanos. Nothing he did worked. The titan focused on Loki, ready to shoot him where he stood. Then he did. Loki closed his eyes, hoping he'd see his mother...

But something happened. His magic...it reacted _violently._ Creating a barrier around him, shielding everything else out. The Black Order was shoved harshly by the force.

 _Maybe...if he were to focus...he could...it could work. They were all distracted..._

Using that to his advantage, Loki concentrated and channeled his powers to surround him, and the rest he directed towards Thor.

And just like that, they had successfully teleported.

* * *

Arriving at...wherever the hell they were, was painful enough with just bare magic. Being tangled in a heap on the ground with his brother that weighed a ton, _wasn't_ easing anything.

Loki cursed in his Aesir tongue when he realized that they were only on the other side of the asteroid. He knew his seidr was weakened, but it couldn't at least allow them to leave this place...?

"...Loki..."? The God of Mischief never thought he'd feel so happy at hearing the familiar warm voice. Thor opened his eyes, dreading that if he opened them, he'd find his little brother dead.

That wasn't the case this time.

"I'm here, Thor I'm here. We survived," Loki said as reassuring as he could. Considering he could use some assurance himself.

Thor didn't speak.

"Dammit brother, talk to me, or did Than-".

Loki's sentence was abruptly cut off by a strong hug. Thor was taking shaky irregular breathes, but was holding onto him for dear life, cradling his head softly. And made a sound that sounded like a cross between a broken sob and a laugh of pure joy.

"You're alive you're alive you're alive... _he didn't kill you_...oh norns Loki...thank Valhalla...".

Instantly, Loki returned the gesture and didn't stop his fresh tears. Embracing his brother again, as if no time had passed since they were children...

Both brothers had needed this for years.

Thor finally decided to pull away first, trying to calm his emotions, but it didn't make much of a difference. His voice was hoarse from screaming so much, but he still spoke.

"Did anyone else...live..."? Loki shook his head regrettably. The weight of the deaths of their people crashing down too soon.

Thor's features changed faster than Loki thought remotely possible.

Standing up, Thor started pacing, formulating some sort of plan. After awhile, he turned back with a newfound rage in his eyes.

"Now I know it feels like all hope is lost, but together, we can stop Thanos".

Loki wasn't sure if he felt inspired or amused at that. Well, it didn't matter. He had his own plan that didn't involve his big brother now.

"Alright, but I'm not doing Get Help," might as well play along. Thor chuckled roughly at the light jab.

Loki approached Thor, and couldn't keep the sadness hidden from his smile. He gripped Thor's shoulders and sighed.

"Listen to me brother, I meant what I said. I've always loved you, perhaps I haven't even stopped looking up to you. I promise we will, in the end, remain together. But Thanos is most likely about to arrive with his cheery soldiers. And I won't allow you to be part of what's to come, I've lost enough in my life. So do me a favor, and don't die".

"What..."? Before Thor could say more, Loki cast a spell that made him lose consciousness. Dragging him a little farther out, Loki pushed down the guilt. It was the only solution. Thor would be safe and away from here...away from him.

Not caring that he would be _completely drained_ of his powers, Loki used his final strength to throw Thor an actual million light years away through his small green portal.

There. Finally.

But Loki wasn't going to run from his war, _oh no._ This was barely the beginning. Turning around, he saw several figures thoroughly looking everywhere in the distance. _**Bastards.**_ Glaring still, Loki started wondering if the Avengers were going to get involved in all this somehow. It was a ridiculous thought, but it was a...possibility. Hmm, if that sorcerer, Doctor Strange, held enough of his own power, he could be a useful ally...and Loki really wanted to pay him back by forcing him to fall for thirty minutes.

* * *

 **I swear to god guys, I fricken NEED SOMETHING Like dis to happen in Infinity War. Loki's not dying anytime soon...**

 **Not on my watch. If anyone touches him, I will personally burn down Marvel Studios. Loki is worth spending the rest of my life in jail. So is Tom Hiddleston.**

 **And Im officially exhausted. Good night my fellow beloved MCU addicts ;)**


End file.
